This invention relates generally to puzzles, and, more particularly, to three dimensional stacking puzzles. It is known to provide puzzle toys wherein a plurality of elements are stackable atop one another. It is important for a successful puzzle not only to challenge a player with a logical or manipulative task but to present an attractive tangible design and an attractive and clear idea behind a particular implementation of the puzzle. Both the challenge and the attraction of the puzzle increase when its elements are almost identical. Another important component of success is a design that allows a puzzle in a state of disorder not to fall apart into separate elements, but rather be held together.